


Let's Talk About Love

by Raindropsonroses99



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Best consumed while listening to an 80's singer croon about love, Bitting off heads?, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Soft Venom, We love sassy Eddie, Wtf even is this fandom though, not in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raindropsonroses99/pseuds/Raindropsonroses99
Summary: In which Eddie's nightly sleep schedule is rudely interrupted by his needy alien symbiote.





	Let's Talk About Love

**Author's Note:**

> Am I insane? Maybe.  
> Am I sleep-deprived? Probably.  
> Am I pandering? 
> 
> Absolutely.

Eddie Brock understands that being bonded to an alien symbiote (parasite) has its perks.

For one thing, it forces him to sleep more, so that he has the energy to sustain not one, but two life forms within his body.

Also food, he has to eat more to prevent his new inhabitant (friend?) from eating his liver. Plus, he’s eaten more vegetables within the last few weeks than he ever had in his life, if only to spite the whiny carnivore. 

There are, however, downsides. 

The symbiote is a part of him, it knows just about everything about his body and his mind. Somewhere between the explosion last month and reconciling with Anne, Venom decided that he needed to learn about human culture in order to truly understand Eddie Brock. This seemingly entales carding through his memories each night as his host sleeps.

Just last week, Eddie woke up to his mind replaying the memory of his first time taking the SAT. He hadn’t thought about that in years. To his credit, Venom stays away from any potentially scaring memories, such as the time he got stuck in a toilet in kindergarten, or that time he walked in on his parents having sex. 

This morning is different though. A face smiles at him as it grows ever nearer. Tears prick the corners of his eyes as Eddie grins so wide, he thinks the corners of his mouth might tear. She is beautiful - an angel in white. Their friends and families look on as the happy couple unite at the altar. Eddie’s heart swells as he removes Anne’s veil, leaning in to kiss her.

Eddie shoots up from bed with a shout. He glances around the squalid room in confusion, unrecognized of his surroundings. He is then hit with the sudden realisation that he is alone. Everything comes back to him - the interview, the breakup, the new man. 

Eddie hears the wet splat on the mattress and regards it with mild surprise. He hadn’t even realised he was actually crying. 

**Eddie?**

The man in question takes a steadying breath, calming himself down. It was just an old dream - what might have been. He lays back down and tries to go back to sleep.

**Eddie.**

Venom is getting more forceful.

“What?” He replies, his voice muffled somewhat by his pillow.

**We are distressed. Why?**

“Pfft distressed? I’m not  _ distressed _ why would I be distressed?” Though the symbiote hasn’t physically manifested, Eddie can feel the look of disapproval pierce his skull.

**Our heart rate is elevated, our lungs aren’t expanding all the way, and we’re crying.**

Damn. Eddie keeps forgetting that Venom is basically a built-in vital signs monitor. There’s nowhere for him to hide.

“It’s nothing, dear, go back to sleep.” He says, rolling onto his back. He feels a slithering sensation across his stomach as the inky black symbiote emerges above him. His pearlescent eyes bore holes into his host. Eddie quickly realises that Venom isn’t going to let this go.

**We experienced a happy thought, why is it that we woke up crying?**

“None of your business.” Eddie mumbles, trying his best to avoid the symbiotes gaze.

**It** **_is_ ** **my business. We are one, I experience everything you experience. It is important for me to understand why we are upset.**

Eddie sighs. He’s clearly not getting out of this unscathed. 

“Listen Venom, sometimes things seem happy, but they’re not.” The symbiote remains silent, waiting for him to continue.

“That fantasy might have been good once,” He elaborates, “But it’s not a possibility anymore. She’s with someone else, remember?” The alien ponders this for a moment.

**We could just eat-**

“ _ No _ , we can’t.” Eddie is getting angry at the constant intrusions, “Can’t you just get all this from my head anyway? You haven’t seemed to have a problem with that lately.”

**Emotions are harder to read than thoughts,** Venom admits,  **I can sometimes tell how you feel based on physiological responses, but it’s important for me to know why.**

_ Fair enough _ , Eddie thinks. He sits up, swinging his legs over the edge of the mattress. 

“Anne and I were going to get married, and that’s something you only do with a person if you really love them,” As hard as Eddie tries to keep his explanation strictly clinical, it’s difficult not to project his own feelings into it, “Marriage, it’s this union of two people. It’s this joining together that lets the world know that you only ever need one partner for the rest of your life.” He swallows the lump forming in his throat.

“And when you really love somebody, it’s hard to replace that person. So yeah, it ‘distresses’ me to think about that happy thing that I’m never going to experience.”

As difficult as that was to speak aloud, Eddie has to admit that he feels better actually voicing his feelings. Talking about his problems with another is kind of therapeutic, and he has calmed down significantly. 

**Eddie-**

Venom’s voice has taken on a strange quality - trepidation perhaps? It sends a thrill down Eddie’s spine to know that he caught the seemingly-omnipotent symbiote off guard.

**What is** **_love_ ** **?**

Eddie pauses. How the hell was he going to explain this? He opens his mouth, then closes it, considering his next words carefully. 

“That’s kind of a deep question for 3 am on a Thursday.” He gives a nervous chuckle. He feels like he’s about to give the ‘birds and the bees’ talk to a child.

**We already know what that is. I want to know what ‘love’ is.**

“Alright Lou Gramm, can you let me think?” Eddie jabs, knowing full well that the other is taking notes on his thoughts and confusion.

“Okay so love right,” He begins, “It’s kind of where you like somebody so much that it hurts to be away from them. You want to do things for and with them - you can’t picture your future without them. It’s this kinda achy feeling in your rib cage, like you’re going to explode with emotion.”

**Like what we’re experiencing now?**

Eddie pauses, realising that the symbiote is right. He absentmindedly rubs a hand over his chest to try to dispel the uncomfortable feeling.

“Yeah, I guess,” He mumbles, “But it’s usually happier than this. When most people talk about love, it’s a good feeling.”

He can feel Venom pondering his words. Eddie lays back down, drained both physically and emotionally. Of all the scenarios he might have considered for the night, this was not one of them. 

**Hey Eddie.**

“Yes dear?”

**Love is never wanting to be separated, right?**

“Yeah, that’s right.” Eddie gives a small smile. His symbiote has always been a quick learner - it’s one of the things he admires most about him.

**And love is wanting to take care of someone right?**

“Well yeah, but there’s usually a ‘forever’ in there.” Eddie jokes, feeling his eyelids begin to feel heavy again. Sleep is quickly coming to reclaim him.

**So then we are love.**

Eddie’s eyes fly open. That’s not the direction he thought this conversation was taking.

“Wait, what?” He sputters, sitting up again.

**Is it not like you said? Wanting to be near you, wanting to take care of you and keep you safe. Is that not love?**

“God, I mean, I  _ guess _ ,” Eddie rubs his face in befuddlement, “But you could say all of the same things about your dog, and I thought we were talking about romantic love.”

**_A DOG? WE ARE SO MUCH GREATER THAN A_ ** **DOG** **_!_ **

“Calm down, that’s not what I meant,” Eddie rolls his eyes in the face of his symbiotes fury, “I guess that by that definition, this is love. That just opens so many doors…” He trails off.

**Eddie?**

“Yeah, yeah, gimme a sec.” He waves a dismissive hand. What the hell was he doing here, trying to explain the concept of love to an alien parasite?

“I guess,” He eventually concedes, “That you could call this… this  _ bond _ between us love.” The symbiote makes a sound that rumbles in his chest, almost like a purr. It is an affectionate noise that fills Eddie with a warm, happy feeling.

Venom’s physical form melts back into Eddies skin, allowing him to attempt sleep again. With a yawn, Eddie crawls back under the sheet, the absurd hour of the morning finally catching up to him.

“Hey, could you not toy with my memories any more tonight? I actually do need to rest.” He says, shutting his eyes.

**Of course.** Venom responds with a flash of guilt. 

“Thanks,” Eddie mumbles, “G’nite, dear.”

**I love you.**

Eddie pauses before giving his response.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
